Artificial feet of this kind are known in numerous designs. They have been optimized in many respects. An important function of an artificial foot is to ensure the most natural possible gait in the walking cycle, the aim being to give the prosthesis wearer a secure feeling when walking. In addition, the artificial foot is intended to permit a stance that is as stable as possible and that feels secure.
It has been found that artificial feet can be produced which are particularly suitable for the walking cycle but which do not give a secure feeling when standing on the artificial foot. By contrast, if the artificial foot is optimized for standing, the gait is adversely affected by an insecure feeling during walking.